FUNimation Entertainment
|services = English Dubbing Translation Distribution |country = United States |status = Active }} FUNimation (formerly known as FUNimation Entertainment) is an American entertainment company formed by Gen Fukunaga on May 9, 1994 to produce, merchandise and distribute anime and other entertainment properties in the United States and international markets. The company is headquartered and based in Flower Mound, Texas. The studio is one of the leading distributors of anime and other foreign entertainment properties in North America alongside Viz Media, Sentai Filmworks and Aniplex of America. The company became a subsidiary of Navarre Corporation on May 11, 2005 only to be sold back to Fukunaga in April 2011. On July 31, 2017, Sony Pictures Television announced plans to acquire a 95% stake in Funimation for $143 million while Gen Fukunaga will retain his position with a 5% share. The deal was closed on October 27, 2017. Funimation also has a long-term partnership agreement with Crunchyroll. Dubs Anime Series *''Dragon Ball'' (1986-1989) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-ongoing) (Episodes 1-78) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (1992-1995) *''Case Closed'' (1996-ongoing) (Episodes 1-130) *''Dragon Ball GT'' (1996-1997) *''Kodocha'' (1996-1998) (Episodes 1-51) *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' (1996) *''Initial D: First Stage'' (1998) *''Blue Gender'' (1999-2000) *''Initial D: Second Stage'' (1999-2000) *''One Piece'' (1999-ongoing) *''Baki the Grappler'' (2001) *''Baki the Grappler: Maximum Tournament'' (2001) *''Fruits Basket'' (2001) *''Initial D: Extra Stage'' (2001) *''Kiddy Grade'' (2002-2003) *''Spiral'' (2002-2003) *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) *''The Galaxy Railways'' (2003-2004) *''Gunslinger Girl'' (2003-2004) *''Rumbling Hearts'' (2003-2004) *''Sakura Wars: School of Paris'' (2003) *''BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad'' (2004-2005) *''Burst Angel'' (2004) *''Desert Punk'' (2004-2005) *''Initial D: Fourth Stage'' (2004-2006) *''Moon Phase'' (2004-2005) *''Ragnarok the Animation'' (2004) *''Samurai 7'' (2004) *''School Rumble'' (2004-2005) *''Sgt. Frog'' (2004-2011) (Episodes 1-78) *''Aquarion'' (2005) *''Basilisk'' (2005) *''Black Cat'' (2005-2006) *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) *''Itsudatte My Santa'' (2005) *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) *''Negima!'' (2005) *''Peach Girl'' (2005) *''School Rumble: Extra Class'' (2005) *''Shuffle!'' (2005-2006) *''Solty Rei'' (2005-2006) *''Speed Grapher'' (2005) *''Suzuka'' (2005) *''Trinity Blood'' (2005) *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE'' (2005-2006) *''Air Gear'' (2006) *''Baldr Force EXE Resolution'' (2006-2007) *''Black Blood Brothers'' (2006) *''D.Gray-man'' (2006-2008) *''Ghost Hunt'' (2006-2007) *''Glass Fleet'' (2006) *''Jyu Oh Sei'' (2006) *''Kanon'' (2006-2007) *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) *''Negima!?'' (2006-2007) *''Negima!? - Spring'' (2006) *''Negima!? - Summer'' (2006) *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (2006) *''Pumpkin Scissors'' (2006-2007) *''Sasami: Magical Girls Club'' (2006-2007) *''Save Me! Lollipop'' (2006) *''School Rumble: 2nd Semester'' (2006) *''Strain: Strategic Armored Infantry'' (2006-2007) *''Witchblade'' (2006) *''xxxHOLiC'' (2006) *''Baccano!'' (2007) *''Bamboo Blade'' (2007-2008) *''Big Windup!'' (2007) *''Claymore'' (2007) *''Darker than Black'' (2007) *''Dragonaut: The Resonance'' (2007-2008) *''El Cazador de la Bruja'' (2007) *''Hero Tales'' (2007-2008) *''Heroic Age'' (2007) *''Kaze no Stigma'' (2007) *''Murder Princess'' (2007) *''My Bride is a Mermaid'' (2007) *''Oh! Edo Rocket'' (2007) *''Romeo X Juliet'' (2007) *''Shakugan no Shana II'' (2007-2008) *''Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations'' (2007-2008) *''Birdy the Mighty: Decode'' (2008-2009) *''Black Butler'' (2008-2010) *''Blassreiter'' (2008) *''Casshern Sins'' (2008-2009) *''A Certain Magical Index'' (2008-2009) *''Chaos;HEAd'' (2008) *''Corpse Princess'' (2008-2009) *''Ga-Rei: Zero'' (2008) *''Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino'' (2008) *''Linebarrels of Iron'' (2008-2009) *''Master of Martial Hearts'' (2008-2009) *''Michiko & Hatchin'' (2008-2009) *''Nabari no Ou'' (2008) *''RIN: Daughters of Mnemosyne'' (2008) *''Rosario + Vampire'' (2008) *''Sands of Destruction'' (2008) *''Sekirei'' (2008) *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) *''Spice & Wolf'' (2008) *''Strike Witches'' (2008) *''The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk'' (2008) *''A Certain Scientific Railgun'' (2009-2010) *''Chrome Shelled Regios'' (2009) *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011 / 2014-2015) *''Eden of the East'' (2009) *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-2016) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) *''Heaven’s Lost Property'' (2009) *''Hetalia: Axis Powers'' (2009-2010) *''Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom'' (2009) *''The Sacred Blacksmith'' (2009) *''Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings'' (2009) *''Shakugan no Shana S'' (2009-2010) *''Spice & Wolf II'' (2009) *''Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar'' (2009-2010) *''TO: Elliptical Orbit & Symbiotic Planet'' (2009) *''B Gata H Kei'' (2010) *''Baka & Test - Summon the Beasts'' (2010) *''Cat Planet Cuties'' (2010) *''A Certain Magical Index II'' (2010-2011) *''Dance in the Vampire Bund'' (2010) *''Heaven’s Lost Property: Forte'' (2010) *''Hetalia: World Series'' (2010-2011) *''The Legend of the Legendary Heroes'' (2010) *''Okami-san & Her Seven Companions'' (2010) *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' (2010) *''Princess Jellyfish'' (2010) *''Sekirei: Pure Engagement'' (2010) *''Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2'' (2010) *''Shiki'' (2010) *''Strike Witches 2'' (2010) *''.hack//Quantum'' (2011) *''Appleseed XIII'' (2011-2012) *''Aria the Scarlet Ammo'' (2011) *''Ben-To'' (2011) *''C - Control - The Money of Soul & Possibility'' (2011) *''Deadman Wonderland'' (2011) *''Fractale'' (2011) *''Freezing'' (2011) *''The Future Diary'' (2011-2012) *''Gosick'' (2011) *''Is This a Zombie?'' (2011) *''Last Exile: Fam, the Silver Wing'' (2011-2012) *''Level E'' (2011) *''Maken-ki! Battling Venus'' (2011) *''Shakugan no Shana III (Final)'' (2011-2012) *''Steins;Gate'' (2011) *''Toriko'' (2011-2014) (Episodes 1-52) *''We Without Wings - Under the Innocent Sky'' (2011) *''Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero'' (2012) *''Aquarion Evol'' (2012) *''Code:Breaker'' (2012) *''Code Geass: Akito the Exiled'' (2012-2016) *''Eureka Seven: AO'' (2012) *''Good Luck Girl!'' (2012) *''High School DxD'' (2012) *''Is This a Zombie? of the Dead'' (2012) *''Jormungand'' (2012) *''Jormungand: Perfect Order'' (2012) *''Lupin the 3rd: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine'' (2012) *''Psycho-Pass'' (2012-2013) *''Robotics;Notes'' (2012-2013) *''Sankarea'' (2012) *''Attack on Titan'' (2013) *''Brothers Conflict'' (2013) *''A Certain Scientific Railgun S'' (2013) *''Danganronpa: The Animation'' (2013) *''Date A Live'' (2013) *''The Devil is a Part-Timer!'' (2013) *''Free! Iwatobi Swim Club'' (2013) *''Freezing Vibration'' (2013) *''Ghost in the Shell: Arise'' (2013-2014) *''Hetalia: The Beautiful World'' (2013) *''High School DxD New'' (2013) *''Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation'' (2013) *''Star Blazers: Space Battleship Yamato 2199'' (2013) *''Tokyo Ravens'' (2013-2014) *''Unbreakable Machine-Doll'' (2013) *''D-Frag!'' (2014) *''Daimidaler: Prince vs. Penguin Empire'' (2014) *''Date A Live II'' (2014) *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) *''Free! Eternal Summer'' (2014) *''Laughing Under the Clouds'' (2014) *''Maken-ki! Two'' (2014) *''Nobunagun'' (2014) *''Noragami'' (2014) *''Ping Pong: The Animation'' (2014) *''Psycho-Pass 2'' (2014) *''Riddle Story of Devil'' (2014) *''Selector Infected WIXOSS'' (2014) *''Selector Spread WIXOSS'' (2014) *''Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement'' (2014) *''Soul Eater Not!'' (2014) *''Space Dandy'' (2014) *''Terror in Resonance'' (2014) *''Tokyo ESP'' (2014) *''Tokyo Ghoul'' (2014) *''Yona of the Dawn'' (2014-2015) *''Assassination Classroom'' (2015-2016) *''Attack on Titan: Junior High'' (2015) *''Blood Blockade Battlefront'' (2015) *''Chaos Dragon'' (2015) *''Death Parade'' (2015) *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-ongoing) *''Gangsta.'' (2015) *''Heavy Object'' (2015-2016) *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan'' (2015) *''Hetalia: The World Twinkle'' (2015) *''High School DxD BorN'' (2015) *''Maria the Virgin Witch'' (2015) *''Mikagura School Suite'' (2015) *''Ninja Slayer'' (2015) *''Noragami Aragoto'' (2015) *''Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace'' (2015) *''The Rolling Girls'' (2015) *''Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign'' (2015) *''Shimoneta'' (2015) *''Shomin Sample'' (2015) *''Show By Rock!!'' (2015-ongoing) *''Snow White with the Red Hair'' (2015-2016) *''Tokyo Ghoul Root A'' (2015) *''Ultimate Otaku Teacher'' (2015) *''World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman'' (2015) *''Yurikuma Arashi'' (2015) *''Alderamin on the Sky'' (2016) *''Dimension W'' (2016) *''Divine Gate'' (2016) *''Drifters'' (2016) *''Grimgar of Fantasy & Ash'' (2016) *''Koro Sensei Quest!'' (2016-2017) *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-ongoing) *''Nanbaka'' (2016-2017) *''Pandora in the Crimson Shell: Ghost Urn'' (2016) *''Space Patrol Luluco'' (2016) *''Trickster'' (2016-2017) *''Yuri on Ice'' (2016) *''Chain Chronicle: The Light of Haecceitas'' (2017) *''Fuuka'' (2017) *''Masamune-kun's Revenge'' (2017) *''Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid'' (2017) *''Sakura Quest'' (2017) *''WorldEnd'' (2017) *''Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card'' (2018-ongoing) *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) (for Crunchyroll; distributed by Sentai Filmworks) Specials/OVAs *'' Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - the Father of Goku (1990) *''Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks'' (1993) *''Lupin the 3rd: Voyage to Danger'' (1993) *''Lupin the 3rd: Dragon of Doom'' (1994) *''Yu Yu Hakusho: Eizou Hakusho'' (1994-1996) *''Lupin the 3rd: The Pursuit of Harimao's Treasure'' (1995) *''Lupin the 3rd: The Secret of Twilight Gemini'' (1996) *''Lupin the 3rd: Island of Assassins'' (1997) *''Lupin the 3rd: Crisis in Tokyo'' (1998) *''Lupin the 3rd: The Columbus Files'' (1999) *''Lupin the 3rd: Missed by a Dollar'' (2000) *''Code Geass: Akito the Exiled'' (2012-2016) Films *''Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies'' (1986) *''Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle'' (1987) *''Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure'' (1988) *''Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone'' (1989) *'' Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest'' (1990) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might'' (1990) *''Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug'' (1991) *''Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge'' (1991) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler'' (1992) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!'' (1992) *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' (1993) *''Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound'' (1993) *''Yu Yu Hakusho: The Golden Seal'' (1993) *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming'' (1994) *''Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly'' (1994) *''Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn'' (1995) *''Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon'' (1995) *''Lupin the 3rd: Farewell to Nostradamus'' (1995) *''Dragon Ball: The Path to Power'' (1996) *''Lupin the 3rd: Dead or Alive'' (1996) *''Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper'' (1997) *''Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target'' (1998) *''Case Closed: The Last Wizard of the Century'' (1999) *''Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes'' (2000) *''Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven'' (2001) *''Initial D: Third Stage'' (2001) *''Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street'' (2002) *''Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa'' (2005) *''xxxHoLic the Movie: A Midsummer’s Night Dream'' (2005) *''Origin: Spirits of the Past'' (2007-2006) *''Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone'' (2007) *''One Piece - The Desert Princess & the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta'' (2007) *''Shakugan no Shana: The Movie'' (2007) *''Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance'' (2009) *''One Piece: Strong World'' (2009) *''Summer Wars'' (2009) *''Fafner: Dead Aggressor: Heaven & Earth'' (2010) *''Hetalia: Axis Powers - Paint It, White!'' (2010) *''Trigun: Badlands Rumble'' (2010) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos'' (2011) *''Heaven’s Lost Property The Movie: The Angeloid of Clockwork'' (2011) *''Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo'' (2012) *''Fairy Tail the Movie: Phoenix Priestess'' (2012) *''One Piece Film Z'' (2012) *''Wolf Children'' (2012) *''Steins;Gate The Movie'' (2013) *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' (2014) *''The Boy & the Beast'' (2015) *''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’'' (2015) *''The Empire of Corpses'' (2015) *''One Piece Film: Gold'' (2016) Live-Action Films *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (2012) *''Rurouni Kenshin: Kyoto Inferno'' (2014) *''Rurouni Kenshin: The Legend Ends'' (2014) *''Shin Godzilla'' (2016) Outsourced Dubs Dubs FUNimation produced utilizing other dubbing studios. Only done for works that have had previous dubs by other companies to maintain cast consistency. The exception here is for the Dragon Ball series which were done during FUNimation's early years through their partnerships with Saban and BLT Productions. *''Dragon Ball'' (1986-1989) (BLT Productions) (Episodes 1-13) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) (Ocean Productions) (Episodes 1-67) *''Hellsing Ultimate'' (2006-2012) (New Generation Pictures) *''Slayers Revolution'' (2008) (NYAV Post) *''Slayers Evolution-R'' (2009) (NYAV Post) *''Code Geass: Akito the Exiled'' (2012-2016) (North Hollywood Sound; Additional Recording) *''BlazBlue: Alter Memory'' (2013) (Cup of Tea Productions) *''The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan'' (2015) (Bang Zoom! Entertainment) Licensed Works Anime works dubbed by previous distributors, but currently licensed by FUNimation Anime Series *''Speed Racer'' (1967-1968) (dubbed by Titra Studios) *''The Slayers'' (1995) (dubbed by Central Park Media) *''Slayers Next'' (1996) (dubbed by Central Park Media) *''Slayers Try'' (1997) (dubbed by Central Park Media) *''Bubblegum Crisis: Tokyo 2040'' (1998-1999) (dubbed by ADV Films) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) (dubbed by Animaze) *''Outlaw Star'' (1998) (dubbed by Animaze) *''Record of Lodoss War: Chronicles of the Heroic Knight'' (1998) (dubbed by Central Park Media) *''Trigun'' (1998) (dubbed by Animaze) *''FLCL'' (2000-2001) (dubbed by Sync-Point) *''Hellsing'' (2001-2002) (dubbed by New Generation Pictures) *''Full Metal Panic'' (2002) (dubbed by ADV Films) *''Last Exile'' (2003) (dubbed by Bang Zoom! Entertainment) *''Gantz'' (2004) (dubbed by ADV Films) *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) (dubbed by Bang Zoom! Entertainment) *''Eureka Seven'' (2005-2006) (dubbed by Bang Zoom! Entertainment) *''Shakugan no Shana'' (2005-2006) (dubbed by Ocean Productions) *''Black Lagoon'' (2006) (dubbed by Ocean Productions) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion'' (2006-2007) (dubbed by Animaze) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' (2008) (dubbed by Animaze) *''Utawarerumono'' (2006) (dubbed by ADV Films) *''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya'' (2006-2009) (dubbed by Bang Zoom! Entertainment) *''Lucky☆Star'' (2007) (dubbed by Bang Zoom! Entertainment) Specials/OVAs *''Record of Lodoss War'' (1990-1991) (dubbed by Central Park Media) Films *''Akira'' (1988) (dubbed by Electric Media & Animaze) *''Sakura Wars: The Movie'' (2001) (dubbed by Bang Zoom! Entertainment) *''Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence'' (2004) (dubbed by Animaze) *''The Girl Who Leapt Through Time'' (2006) (dubbed by Ocean Productions) Talent Pool External Links *Funimation *Funimation Channel *Funimation Films *Navarre Corporation Category:Dubbing Companies Category:American Dubbing Companies